Make Your Choice
by Ohhh My My Ambrose
Summary: Cody's life becomes a nightmare when he awakens to find an assassin in his hotel room.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Cody Rhodes awoke with a start. A tall man in a leather, black jacket was pressing a gun to his forehead, and clamping a hand over his mouth. The Dashing One gasped and widened his eyes in fear. "Shhh." Said the stranger, as he placed a finger from his other hand to his own lips.

"Listen to me very carefully Cody. I'm going to remove my hand, and step back. I will be aiming this gun with silencer right at your head. If you call out ,or make a sudden move, you will be dead. Understood?"

Cody nodded his head, eyes still wide in terror. The intruder removed his hand and stepped away as he had promised. Rhodes stared at the menacing gun.

"Cody, I am a hired killer. I was employed to kill you."

Rhodes could not believe what he was hearing. "Is this a joke? Why would anyone hire you to kill **me**?"

"I assure you it is no joke. I don't ask questions, so I have no idea why he wants you dead."

"This is surreal." Thought Cody as he began to tremble. A single tear fell from the corner of his right eye.

The assassin reached over and wiped Cody's tear away with his gloved hand. He then held gently onto Rhodes' chin and gazed into the young wrestler's eyes. When Cody tried to pull away, the gunman pressed the weapon to his forehead. "You still have a chance to live. Don't blow it. Do everything I say sweet baby and you will survive."

"Sweet baby? Why did he call me that?"

What came out of his captor's mouth next made him wish he'd never thought the question.

"I'm in love with you Cody, but if you refuse me, I'll erase you just like that."

Cody was shaking severely now. The hit man noticed this and guided Rhodes to a sitting position. He sat down next to his hostage, and wrapped his free arm around The Dashing One's shoulder. He made sure he was still pointing the gun at his quarry. "There. There." He said as he nuzzled against the crook of Cody's neck. The gorgeous young wrestler tensed up. "Ah well, all in good time." Thought the assassin. "I'm a patient man."

With the arm that had been around Cody, the tall man pulled a black, plastic cuff(the kind that looks like an old fashioned garbage bag fastener) out of his jacket pocket. "Hold out your wrists darling."

Rhodes did as he was told because the gun was up against his head. The man holding him slid the cuff over his wrists, fastened it, and pulled it tight. When he heard Cody grunt in pain, he said, "Sorry baby, but its necessary for now.", and then kissed The Dashing One on the cheek.

Cody was repulsed, but what could he do? Get shot in the head?

The man pushed Rhodes so that he was again lying down. He then grabbed Cody's ankles and wrapped black duct tape tightly around them.

The wrestler did not appreciate being so helpless. When he saw the thick, black cloth in his abductor's hands, he had a feeling that he just might panic. "Please don't put that mphhh." Cody winced as the gag was tightened behind his head.

"You look so sexy all bound and gagged in your boxers like that."

Cody closed his eyes and prayed, "Please God, get me out of this. Don't let me get raped."

The assassin stepped outside the hotel room door, and rolled in a large laundry basket, obviously from housekeeping. "This is how I will get you out of here. As much as this pains me…." He made a fist, pulled it back, and, quickly, punched Cody in the face. This rendered Rhodes unconscious. The tall man cradled the tied up wrestler in his arms, and gently put him in the basket. He then covered his captive with several blankets, and whisked The Dashing One out to his car. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Warren Patrick was a solitary man. He had to be. This was one of many reasons that he was so good at his job. Sure, he'd randomly fucked many men. But none of them held any emotional attachment for him. In all actuality, emotional involvement was not something that a good assassin should possess.

Patrick had been a hired killer for years. His victims had never seen his face, or met him personally. Rhodes was the first he had ever shown himself to. This was dangerous and unprofessional on his part. Rhodes however, had really gotten to him.

As with every job, Warren tracked Cody, and got to know his habits so that he could come up with the best plan to take him out. It took one episode of Smackdown for him to want to delve more and more into the young man's life. Cody's body seemed like perfection to him. But, that was really beside the point. That beautiful, warm smile that turned devious at the drop of a hat. Those wonderful eyes. His adorable little lisp. Rhodes was great on the mic, and acted his role to a tee. In addition, The Dashing One was great to fans. Patrick had been more than a little shocked to discover that he was falling for his latest quarry. The problem was…Cody Rhodes was straight.

Warren decided that he would let Cody decide whether he wanted to live or die. If he agreed to be Patrick's lover, he would live. If he refused, he'd be dead. Simple as that. W.P. would be all the richer. If he couldn't have Cody Rhodes, then no one else would.

So here he was, driving his sports car towards his secluded hideaway, with Cody in his trunk.

When he finally arrived at his "home away from home", he popped the trunk and walked back to claim his "prize". Cody was staring up at him with more than a little fear. The look reminded him of puppy dog eyes. Warren saw that his sexy prisoner had a huge, swollen, purple bruise where he had punched him. "Poor baby." He said. "That looks like it hurts.

Cody's eyes narrowed, "Muck mou!" he shouted through his tight gag.

Warren lightly smacked the back of the wrestler's head. "Be nice, now."

"Mlease mon't mill me. Mlease!"

"Oh settle down baby boy." Patrick reached in and gathered Cody into his arms. He kissed him on the forehead, and carried him into the hidden house behind the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Cody sat bound and gagged on a very comfy sofa. He wasn't feeling it though, because his wrists and ankles hurt. The side of his face hurt. And, the corners of his mouth felt as if they were being dug into. Rhodes looked at his captor pleadingly. "Mlease make mis mout." He pointed towards his mouth with his bound hands. "Mlease."

"I guess I could do that for you. No one will hear you way out here anyway."

Warren loosened the cloth at the back of Cody's head, and gently pulled it out of his mouth. The captive gasped and coughed after its removal. There were deep red marks at the corners of his lips, which his captor felt no pleasure in seeing.

Patrick softly rubbed at the chafe marks, then left the room for a minute. He returned with a tub of salve, sat down on the sofa, and rubbed it into the corners of Cody's beautiful, soft, lips.

"Thank you." Said The Dashing One quietly as W.P. set the salve on a table.. "You seem like a reasonable man. Please, just let me go. I don't know your name, or who you are. Don't kill me please."

"Cody, Cody, Cody." Said Warren as he sat next to his hostage again. "You are going to have to accept your fate sweetness. The only way you are going to be let go is in a body bag."

Rhodes began to scream at the top of his lungs. "Help! Somebody help me!"

The tall man shook his head sadly, and then clamped a hand over Cody's mouth. "You will only accomplish a sore throat baby. I told you. No one will hear you. We are in the middle of nowhere, miles from anyone."

Cody's terrified, cerulean eyes were breaking the assassin's heart. Tears were starting to form in them, which made him feel even worse. He released his hand from Rhode's mouth and wiped at the tears with a clean, black, silk handkerchief that he had in his pocket.

Warren leaned in to kiss his prisoner on the lips, and Cody head butted him with all of his might. As his captor held his head in pain, Cody tried to hop towards the door. He and his captor were woozy from the knocks on their noggins. Their foreheads had connected hard.

Just as The Dashing One was tackled to the ground by Warren, each one of them lost consciousness, captor lying on top of his captive.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Both Cody, and his kidnapper came to at the same time. Rhodes simply groaned, but the assassin whispered in his ear, "You little spitfire, you.", and then licked The Dashing One's left lobe.

"Please stop that."

"Why? Because you don't swing that way?" Said Warren with laughter in his voice. He got up from the floor, but reached down to grab Cody. Patrick slung the bound wrestler over his shoulder and carried him to the sofa. He slapped his captive on the ass before sitting him down.

"Please. I'm begging you. Let me go. I'm not into men, and I don't want to die."

"All of this begging is beneath you sunshine." Answered Warren as he sat next to his captive, and stroked the young man's hair. Cody tried to pull away, but his captor pulled out a gun and cocked it. "I'm losing my patience hon. It's time. You have two options. Option one, you are dead. Option two, you become my lover, and I protect you. In other words, you get to live."

Cody's mouth was wide open in shock.

"I certainly know what I could put in there." Joked the hired killer.

At that comment, Rhodes shut his lips tight.

"Are you going to choose Cody?"

"But, I'm not gay!" The wrestler shouted desperately.

Warren stood up and placed himself directly in front of Cody, pointing the gun at his head. "Make your choice."

The Dashing One was sobbing, and shaking uncontrollably now. "Okay! You! I choose you! Please don't shoot me! I'm yours, okay?"

Patrick smiled, uncocked the gun, and put it in a duffle bag that lay on the cocktail table. He again gathered Cody in his arms. Warren carried his new "lover" into a vast bedroom, and plopped him on the bed. Cody was crying loudly now, saying, "No. No. No." over and over again.

"Like a girl." Rhodes thought shamefully. "Bawling like a little girl."

The thing was, Cody was so damn terrified, he didn't believe that he could ever stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of WWE characters**.

Cody laid powerless on the plush king size bed. Not only was he bound, but now his kidnapper had his arm slung around him while he slept.

Rhodes was relieved that the man was fast asleep. He had been horrified beyond belief when the dude unbuckled his pants, but thank The Lord he had stopped at his underclothes. The assassin had simply snuggled up next to Cody, and fallen fast asleep.

Cody was using this time to think. He had to get out of this, but how would he accomplish that? And who in Hell's Bathroom wanted him dead? If he did mange to escape, he might be a sitting duck for his captor, and any other killer that may be hired. The Dashing One used to think that this kind of stuff happened only in movies.

Cody wondered if he could convince the now sleeping killer to untie him. The plastic was severely cutting into his wrists. In addition, he knew he would soon have to use the bathroom. He wasn't going to do anything homosexual to get his way, that was for damn sure. Maybe he wouldn't have a choice. Logic told him that he would be raped. Rhodes wondered if, untied, he could take the man down without getting "erased". "I'll just try stalling for time." He thought.

At present, Cody needed all of his wits and mental facilities about him. He would try to rest. It would be hard to ignore the arm on top of him, but he would just have to concentrate.

Suddenly, the abductor rolled onto his back. Rhodes was relieved that the man's arm was no longer on his chest. Unfortunately, the hired gun began snoring, loudly. Cody rolled his eyes. He tried to block out the sounds. "Why me?" He thought self pityingly. "Why me?"

Thankfully, within minutes, the snorer turned over on his side. Cody closed his eyes, and drifted into much needed sleep.

The next morning….

Warren gazed at the beautiful man that was asleep on his bed. He looked so sweet and innocent. Why on Earth would anyone want to rid the world of this beauty? He was going to find out. In addition, he was going to discover the identity of the one who'd hired him. He had to if he was going to keep his gorgeous lover from harm.

Patrick looked at the dried blood under the plastic on Cody's wrists. That just wouldn't do. He found some heavy duty scissors in a drawer, and cut the cuffs off of his sweet angel. Cody stirred a little as Warren cut the duct tape off of his ankles.

Patrick stepped out of the room for a few minutes. When he returned, he had a bottle of water with a Post- It note attached to it. He set the bottle on the nightstand closest to Cody.

The tall assassin kissed his "prisoner of love" quickly and gently on the lips. He then headed for the kitchen to start breakfast, making sure the bedroom door was locked securely behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Cody woke up about half an hour after Warren left the room. He was happy to discover that he was no longer bound. Rhodes rubbed his sore wrists absently, and noticed the water bottle on the night stand. "Thank God." Thought Cody as he grabbed the bottle and gulped. He was extremely thirsty. In fact, he had been thirsty since the night before while he'd had a gag in his mouth.

The Dashing One pulled the note off of the bottle and read its words. "Sweet Pea, enjoy the water. I'm making us breakfast. Please take a shower. Kisses, W."

Cody rushed to the door. It was locked. "Damn!" The wrestler tried each window in the bedroom and bathroom. Every one of them was sealed shut. "Mother fucker!"

Rhodes saw himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked as awful as he felt. The sweat he had worked up trying to escape made him feel, and smell rank.

Cody took off his boxers and stepped inside the large, luxurious shower. He lathered himself up, and washed away the sweat. As the hot water sprayed him, he started to feel somewhat himself again. He grabbed the shampoo from the shower shelf, and began to wash his hair.

Forty-five minutes later, Rhodes was toweling himself off with a plush, designer bath sheet that he'd found. He saw a royal blue robe hanging behind the door, which he grabbed and put on. "Am I gonna be locked in this bedroom all day?" He thought.

Cody paced the bedroom for a bit. Finally, he heard footsteps, and the sound of a latch opening. The glorious smell coming from somewhere outside the door made him realize just how hungry he was. His stomach growled, and his mouth watered. "Well." Rhodes thought as the door opened, "I'll get something to eat, then maybe catch this W person off guard."

The assassin entered the room, and smiled at Cody. It was a warm, genuine smile. He took Rhodes' hands in his own, and led him out of the room.

As the "couple" arrived in the kitchen, Cody could see that the table was set for breakfast. In addition, there was a plate of blueberry muffins, and a pitcher of orange juice in the center of that table.

Warren pulled out a chair like a gentleman. "Have a seat gorgeous."

The Dashing One sat down in the chair feeling rather silly. He felt even sillier when his captor pushed the chair in like he was on a date. "Um..thank you." He said, because his parents had raised him with manners. Why he was worried about manners in a situation like this was beyond him.

Cody's captor went to the stove and brought a pan to the table. He scooped an omelet out of the pan with a spatula and put it on Cody's plate. "I know you like omelets honey. I hope that you enjoy this one."

Rhodes was now famished, and he took a bite of the delicious smelling breakfast. He was impressed. The omelet was really quite good.

W. sat at the table, across from Cody, and gazed at him as they ate breakfast in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

After breakfast, Warren showed Cody the clothes that had been purchased for him. They were hanging in the bedroom's huge walk-in closet. He also presented his new man with a toothbrush of his very own. He watched the young wrestler brush his teeth. Cody closed the bathroom door when he realized that he was being watched.

"So modest." Thought Warren as he chuckled.

When Rhodes came back into the bedroom, he saw that W had laid out clothes on the bed for him. There were a navy blue polo shirt; stone washed jeans, white socks, black briefs, and white tennis shoes.

"So, you are going to dress me too?" Asked Cody with a bit of an attitude.

"I was just trying to be nice. You can wear what you want. When you are dressed, I'd like to discuss something with you." W stepped out of the room.

Rhodes thought to himself, "Does he think I'm just going to play house with him? I seriously have to get out of here." The man was starting to trust him. Maybe he could slip away, or, as a last resort, overpower the guy. W wasn't holding a gun on him anymore. Maybe he could take him out with some wrestling moves.

When Cody was dressed, he walked into the sitting area where W was waiting for him. The man sat on the sofa, and patted the cushion next to him. Rhodes reluctantly sat beside the assassin.

Mr. Patrick put his arm around Cody's shoulders. "Honey I want you to understand something. I have to keep you safe. I'm in a rock and a hard place. I can't take you with me because you could be killed. But, sad to say, I think you'll try and leave when I go to take care of some important details. If you leave, you'll end up getting killed as well. What I'm trying to say baby, is that I have to tie you up again."

"No fuckin' way!" Cody sucker punched W in the nose and attempted to get off of the couch. Unfortunately, his captor grabbed his ankle causing Rhodes to fall face first across the couch. Then, horror of horrors, the killer sat on him. "Get off of me you fucking faggot!"

Warren's blood boiled then. He couldn't believe that his Cody could say something so cruel. He grabbed the wrestler's hair and pulled back until his captive cried out, then he pulled out his hand gun and pressed it to Cody's temple. "Oh so you're a bigot then love?" He asked menacingly. "Is that what you say to someone who saved your life?"

"Don't try to act like a hero! You gave me no choice! You were gonna kill me, if I refused you! It's not fair damn you!"

"You're right Cody it is not. But, life isn't fair is it? The fact is, I have to keep you safe. I'm sorry." With that, Warren pulled the syringe that he was carrying out of his pocket. He pushed it into Cody's neck. The struggling young man was soon unconscious. Warren picked him up, and carried him to the bedroom closet where he would be left bound and gagged for his own safety.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Warren knew that when Cody regained consciousness, he would be severely uncomfortable, and in excruciating pain. He had been so angry at what Rhodes had called him, that he tied the young man as tight as he could. In fact, he made damn sure that the ropes dug into The Dashing One's skin.

"That wasn't right." Thought Warren as he drove towards his destination. "I should have been the bigger person."

The trouble was that he wanted his beloved Cody to be better than that.

The assassin thought about how hurt he'd been. He wasn't used to caring for other people, but he realized suddenly that the man he'd deemed the love of his life was just a frightened kid. The poor guy probably didn't even really mean what he'd said. He was just lashing out.

Warren thought of the way he'd shoved a washcloth deep into Cody's throat, and then cleave gagged him with a bandanna. He hadn't stopped there either, as he wrapped another bandanna (this time folded) over the wrestler's already gagged mouth.

"Oh God, I'm a fucking monster!" Warren thought in horror. "My baby is going to either choke to death, or suffocate! And I wanted to protect him!"

He slammed on the brakes, and turned his car around. He just hoped to God that the beautiful man he'd kidnapped was still okay.

Meanwhile…..

Cody was awake. He struggled with his bonds desperately. He needed to get himself loose so that he could remove the gags that were choking him to the point of suffocation. W had bound him incredibly tight, so his struggles were useless.

"This is it." Cody thought with tears in his eyes. "I am going to die. I should have let myself be shot. But now, I'm going to slowly suffocate." He closed his eyes and prayed for forgiveness for the sins that he'd committed in his life. One of those was calling a man a faggot. Sure, the guy was a killer holding him captive, but Cody was still contrite and ashamed. He had some gay friends that he liked and respected. When he'd said that horrible word, he had totally dissed them. His mom and dad would be disappointed to know that he'd used such a bigotous word. At the thought of his parents, Cody began to sob. He would never see them, or his siblings ever again.

Cody Rhodes lay very still, and tried to breathe as best as he could before death came upon him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Warren raced into the house like a marathon runner. He unlocked the bedroom closet and practically dived in. Patrick pulled the two bandannas off of a barely conscious Cody's lips, then he reached into his mouth and yanked out the washcloth. "My lord! I shoved it in there that deep?" He thought in shame.

Rhodes was coughing and gasping for air as Warren held him in his arms. "Oh Cody, My sweet, precious Cody."

"P..please untie me. Please." Cody croaked." I'll do anything you want. I'll let you have me, just please untie me."

Warren went to the kitchen to get a knife. When he returned, Cody closed his eyes and whispered, "Shoot me instead. Let it be quick."

"Darling, I'm not going to kill you! I'm just going to cut these nasty ropes. It would take too long to just untie the knots." He sliced at the thick cords until his prisoner was free.

Warren carried Cody to the bed and sat him up against the head board. After wetting a clean washcloth from the bathroom, he gently smoothed away the blood on the wrestler's wrists. He then kissed those wrists as if he were kissing a baby. When Patrick looked up, he noticed that his doll face was sweating heavily. He went back into the bathroom, laid the bloody washcloth on the counter, and then doused a new one in ice cold water. Warren returned to the bedroom and wiped at Cody's forehead with the cool cloth. He wiped at Rhodes' neck as well. "I hope this helps a little."

The Dashing One had decided that he was going to do whatever he needed to survive, even if it went against everything that he was as a person. He winced as he said, "Thank you…..baby."

Warren had noticed the wince, and said, "You don't have to say things that you don't want to. And for the record, you may have to deal with hugs, little kisses, caresses, and some ass slapping and such, but I'll never force myself on you. I'm not going to rape someone that I love and care about."

"But you'll keep me against my will?"

"You need protected. However, you are very right. A person should never cage the one they love. I'm new at all of this."

"I guess I just can't understand how you could be in love with me. You don't even know me."

"I know you more than you think. A good killer knows his victim. I had thought you were going to be my quarry, but that all changed as I researched, and stalked you."

"You stalked me? I never noticed."

"Again babydoll, I'm great at what I do."

Cody held out his hand and said, "I'm very sorry for what I called you. Being afraid makes people stupid."

Warren took Cody's hand and kissed it instead of shaking it. He ruffled Rhodes' hair as he said, "I know that wasn't like you. It's forgotten. I just hope that you can forgive me for binding and gagging you so horrifically. I didn't need to gag you. No one could hear you all the way out here. I was just being vindictive, and I could have killed you."

Were those tears Cody saw in his abductor's eyes?

"Hey, look, you came back to help me. That's what counts, and I thank you."

Warren embraced Cody then, and to his surprise, the young man did it right back. Probably because he was relieved to be alive, but Patrick wasn't complaining. He'd take the affection.

"Let's make some dinner honey, then talk about how I can help you without keeping you captive."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Can I have some water first? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Oh you poor sweet thing." Said W. "Of course you'd be thirsty after being gagged like you were. Come with me."

Cody did not resist when W took his hand. In fact, the two of them walked hand and hand towards the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Cody helped W make pulled pork sandwiches. These were his favorite. The guy really did do his research. Rhodes had to admit that it was flattering that the man wanted so much to please him. "Whoa! Hold on there buckaroo!" Thought Cody. "This dude kidnapped you, and threatened to kill you." Still, he was alive because of this guy. He couldn't deny that.

When the odd couple sat down to eat, Cody took a big bite of his sandwich. It was great! By the end of the meal, both men had eaten two sandwiches a piece, and wolfed down heaping piles of french fries doused in ketchup. Their discussion during lunch, sometimes in between mouthfuls, went as follows:

**Warren:** Wow. You sure seem hungry. I guess being bound and gagged really works up an appetite. He he.

**Cody: **Not funny at all W. Hey, what does W stand for anyway?

**Warren:** My name is Warren, Cody. There should be no secrets between us.

**Cody: **Well….Warren. What are your plans to keep me from getting killed?

**Warren:** I'm going to find out who the person is that called for your hit. I'm going to find out who else he's hired to eliminate you since I disappointed him.

**Cody:** So you at least know it's a dude?

**Warren:** Yes. I do know at least that much. I spoke with him on a payphone.

**Cody: ** What are you going to do when you find out what you need?

Warren looked down. For some reason, he couldn't meet Rhode's eyes.

**Cody:** Uh huh. I thought so.

**Warren: **Cody, baby, please try and understand. I have to kill them before they kill you. My client will have me eliminated too. However, that is secondary. You are my main concern.

What Warren said made sense, but Cody didn't like it. He was bothered by the fact that anyone might die. He stood up and said, "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

After Rhodes was finished brushing his teeth and using mouthwash, Warren went in to the bathroom to do the same. As the assassin was in there, The Dashing One cleared the table. He was about to rinse the dishes off and load them into the dishwasher, when he thought he heard a peculiar noise coming from the living room.

Warren hummed as he brushed his teeth. He gargled, spit, and rinsed the sink out. After washing his hands, he whistled as he made his way to the kitchen. Was that a little whimper that he heard in the living room? He pulled out his gun and walked into the room where he'd heard the noise. The scene that was awaiting him made him afraid. He hadn't really experienced fear until he'd fallen for Cody Rhodes.

A large man dressed in black, with a menacing look in his eyes, was holding Cody's arms behind his back with one hand. In his other hand, was a gun that was being shoved in his love's mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Now that I have your attention Warren, you can drop your weapon and sit on the couch."

Patrick could not take his eyes off of the gun in Cody's mouth. He did as he was told. The intruder sat on an armchair across from Warren, pulling Rhode's onto his lap. The young wrestler was making choking sounds. Warren could see that the poor kid was petrified.

"You will be getting a few visitors any minute now. In the meantime, don't make me pull this trigger."

"I'll sit here, and I won't try anything, just take that out of his mouth."

"Shut the fuck up you damn quitter!" He shoved the gun a little deeper into Cody's mouth. Warren could not handle the choking sounds that Rhodes was making, nor could he take the teary eyed look of horror. He had to think of a way to get The Dashing One out of this situation.

There were headlights outside the window. Warren heard car doors opening and closing. A man in an expensive white suit entered. He was flanked by two large, intimidating looking men. "Take the gun out of his mouth. I want everyone's full attention." He had a Cajun accent.

The goon removed the gun. One of the flanking men yanked Cody up, and then threw him at the couch. Warren moved quickly to catch the wrestler.

"Well now isn't that just precious and sweet? My , my, my. You've gotten on my bad side over this little boy?"

"You haven't paid me. So, I fail to see a problem." Said Warren.

"The problem is simple. When I choose someone to do a job for me, they damn well better do it. I've lost my faith in those of your profession. That's your fault, that is. Seems I have to take care of things myself."

"Who are you? Cody blurted out. "I don't even know you! Why do you want me dead?"

"Boys, cut this petulant child's tongue out." His goons made a move, but Warren shouted, "Don't do it! Please!"

White suit raised a hand, stopping his men. "Well you best keep him quiet then."

Warren clamped his hand around Cody's mouth.

"I guess one of the best in the business has gotten sloppy. All in the name of love for someone who will never want you. I can't believe how easy it was to track you down." He glared at Cody."You are going to die horribly Mr. Rhodes. Very horribly indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no ownership of any WWE characters.**

Warren could feel Cody trembling, and held his hand. His other hand was still around the 26 year old's mouth. He could feel tears dripping on that hand too.

"Now here's how the evening is going to proceed." Drawled the Cajun man. He pointed at Warren."You are going to do your job, because by the time we are finished with this little asshole here….he'll be begging you to kill him. You will want to end his suffering."

White suit's men were aiming guns right at Warren and Cody. Cody was feeling like he might pass out.

"Why do you want him dead? Doesn't he deserve to know that at least?"

"He deserves nothing. He is a little ingrate that thinks he is better than everyone else. "

This man was a dangerous nutcase. Didn't he know that wrestling followed a script? How crazy could someone be?

"Many wrestlers play a nasty character. Why target Cody?"

"Take your hand off of his mouth."

Warren obeyed.

"Look at me Rhodes. Tell me you don't recognize me."

Cody said, "I honestly don't know you. I'm sorry for whatever it is that you think I did."

"What right did you have to get into my business? That bitch of a woman was being punished because she was my property. I know it was you who called the police. While I was being questioned, my property tried to leave me. I had to kill her of course. No one humiliates me in front of a lowly woman."

Cody now realized who this psychopath was.

A week ago, late at night, Cody had been craving some string cheese. He'd left his hotel to go to an all-night convenience store nearby. In the nearly abandoned parking lot, he'd witnessed a man beating a younger woman. He'd put the man in a headlock, while the woman ran away. As he was restraining the man, he looked at the license plate. The cops must have pulled the guy over based on the info that he gave them, and questioned the abuser.

"I can see by the look on your face, that you remember me now. You do something like that, and you forget so quickly?

"Oh we are so dead." Warren was thinking. There was no hope at this point that they were going to be allowed to live, now that they knew who Cajun man had murdered. Not that there was any hope of them living in the first place.

"Take him." Ordered the evil man.

Two of the goons grabbed Cody and held him up, while the third kept his gun trained on Warren.

White suit grabbed Cody's crotch. Rhodes struggled, to no avail. "The first thing we are going to do is cut off your cock and balls."

Cody gasped, and Warren yelled, "No! Keep your hands off of him!", as he rose to his feet.

The man holding the gun on W, pistol whipped the assassin until he fell back down on the sofa.

The Cajun man pulled Cody's hair, yanking his head back painfully. He whispered in Cody's ear, "When I'm through with you, I'm going to torture and kill your entire family."

Cody no longer cared about what was going to happen to him. He could only think about his family, and…


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

….without much thought, sprang to action! He bit into the ear of the goon to his right, while he managed to somehow punch the one to the left in the crotch.

Warren's skills came into play during this distraction. He kicked the goon in front of him causing the man's gun to fall. Patrick then snapped the man's neck killing him instantly. He dived for the fallen gun.

Cody was a busy young man. After he'd caught the goons off guard, he'd knocked them to the floor with his arms. He slammed one's head into the cocktail table, while wrapping his legs around the other's neck.

Warren shot the man who fell into the cocktail table, killing him outright. Cody was struggling with the other goon, but Warren was an excellent shot. He killed that man as well.

"Don't look at me like that Hun."

"You just have to kill, don't you? We could have knocked them out and called the police. Or were you just thinking of yourself? You don't want to get in trouble with the police right?"

"Baby, I've given you every reason to think that, I know. But you are very wrong. If I wouldn't have killed them, the nightmare would never end for you until you were dead. People like this have connections to keep them out of jail."

Suddenly, a gun was fired. Warren was hit, and fell to the floor.

Cody was knocked over the head with something hard.

The Cajun giggled. Warren was so stupidly in love with this piece of shit wrestler, he failed to realize that his former client was still in the house. While his two intended victims were taking his men out, he'd backed into the dining room and waited for the right moment. Love was foolish. It made the best of the best foolish. Pathetic.

"I'll get this taken care of." Thought the Cajun to himself.

He flung the unconscious Cody Rhodes over his shoulder, and carried him out of Warren's house.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Despite the searing, horrific pain in his left shoulder, Warren pulled himself off of the floor and onto the couch. Using the cushions as leverage, he pushed himself to his feet. He ran outside, gun in hand.

The white suited bastard had Cody, still unconscious, in the trunk with the hood open. He was busy binding Cody's hands with a belt. The asshole must have felt that he had all the time in the world. "He thinks he killed me." Thought Warren, as he hid behind a bush.

Wincing in pain, Patrick raised his good arm and fired. The evil Cajun fell to the ground dead. He had been shot through the heart.

Warren ran to Cody leaving a trail of blood in his wake. The Cajun had already gagged and blindfolded the wrestler before he'd bound his hands. Patrick gently shook The Dashing One until he was back to consciousness. He removed the bandanna from the groggy young man's mouth, and then kissed him passionately.

Cody did not necessarily respond, but he did not resist either. When the kiss was concluded, Warren removed the blindfold, and gazed lovingly into Cody's grateful eyes. The young man looked up at Warren and smiled. The assassin thought that his heart would melt.

"You know I let you kiss me because you've saved my life so many damn times over the past two days, right? He reached up and touched W's cheek."I can't give you what you need, and deserve Warren. It just isn't in me."

Patrick kissed his hand. "I know baby. I know."

"I thought you were dead. I'm glad you're not, and we need to get you to a hospital."

"Let me untie you first. It will take some time since I'll have to do it one handed. Wait…..I'll take you inside, and cut the belt off there."

"But your shoulder!"

"I'll take the pain." Warren cradled Cody in his arms, and carried him inside the house. He found a very sharp knife in the kitchen, and sliced away at the belt binding Rhode's wrists.

"Let me drive you to a hospital. If you really care about how I feel, you'll let me do that."

"Ok sweetie. Ok." He was in a lot of pain, and losing much blood. The hospital sounded like a grand idea to him.

Warren handed Cody his keys, and the beautiful hostage helped him to the car.

**Epilogue:**

Cody had stayed at the medical center all through Warren's emergency surgery. He was right there next to the bed when the assassin woke up in the hospital bedroom.

They talked for hours about the future. Warren agreed to get a different "career" where killing was not involved. Cody told him that if he kept his promise, he would not tell anyone what had happened to him over the last few days.

Warren did what was needed to recuperate from being shot. Cody got him a security job in the WWE, and the two became good friends. They would hang out together from time to time, as buddies, not lovers.

When Rhode's introduced Warren to one of his gay friends, oh boy, the sparks did fly.

**I hope that you've enjoyed this story. I've enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
